1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film-type of packaging material for manufacturing forms of packaging or parts thereof, or lidding material for containers, containing at least two layers of material.
2. Background Art
It is known to fill e.g. luxury foodstuffs such as chocolate bars, sweets and other sweet items into e.g. pouches or sweet foodstuffs such as yoghurt, jams, preserved fruit or other creamy dessert foodstuffs including dehydrated pre-prepared foodstuffs and drinks into beakers or glass jars, and to seal the beakers or glass jars with a lidding film. Foodstuffs such as cheese in the form of fresh cheeses, soft cheeses and cheeses for melting etc. may be offered for sale in film pack or in a box. A package in the form of a bag or pouch e.g. for coffee, ready-made soups, confectionery items etc. or an already-lidded glass or beaker may have a strip of material or sealing strip adhesively attached.